tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vigilants of Velthor
The Vigilants of Velthor are a widespread cult who follow the teachings of the ancient monk Velthor. Their doctrines and ideologies value life above all, and as such they do not kill unless necessary. However, their main purpose is to defend the world against all threats to life itself. They are fanatically against the use of power from beyond this realm, for they believe all creatures from other realms are evil and manipulative, including the gods. History Long ago (approximately the year 60 on the Tyrranean Calendar, there existed a monk named Velthor. Velthor was a member of the Keeper Monks on the Westspire and was destined to become a Guardian. However, Velthor changed his mind and became a member of the Wandering Monks who sought the Green Land in order to reach true enlightenment. Velthor travelled far and wide, it is not known whether or not he did find the Green Land, but he definitely found something else. Shockingly, Velthor returned home in approximately the year 100. The Wandering Monks were known to never return to a place they'd already been, but Velthor's news was so urgent that he had to. He spoke of unspeakable things at the edge of the world, creatures not of this world that desperately sought an entrance. He spoke of cults that worshipped these things. It is suspected, from other records from the Edge, that Velthor single-handedly destroyed several of these cults, before realising that it was hopeless and returning home. This is not confirmed however, as Velthor never spoke of what he found beyond vague descriptions. Those closest to Velthor are known to have stated that he seemed constantly disturbed, whatever he found at the edge clearly affected him throughout his life, which probably explains how hesitant he was to reveal much. Velthor must have had an incredibly strong mind to have resisted this terror for so long. Many were inspired by Velthor's tales to journey with him as he warned everyone he came across of the horrors beyond this world. Velthor researched into the things he found as he travelled and discovered that they influenced far more than he originally thought, or feared. He wrote a book on his discoveries, mostly based around recognising the influence of the evil he'd found (several passages of this book were later burned by the Vigilants for containing possibly dangerous information). After his death in the year 150, his followers founded the Vigilants of Velthor in order to deal with all threats to life. They sternly followed the teachings of Velthor, valuing life above all and condemning the use of power from beyond this realm. The Vigilants have grown and spread and their influence is found almost everywhere in the world as they warn of the dangers of meddling with powers beyond mortal control. Enforcement of Ideologies The Vigilants of Velthor do not kill, they strive to teach the world through peaceful means instead of violent ones, though many of them are not averse to delivering harsh beatings as long as it doesn't kill. The followers of Velthor do not have their own base of operations, the closest thing to that would be the shrine of Velthor at the base of the Westspire, a place many Vigilants make a pilgrimage to. They wander the world as preachers and enforcers of their kind of justice. However, they only intervene when dangerous power from the beyond this world, or the potential for it, is present. They are known to visit libraries and temples in search of artifacts or books related to power from beyond this world, even conducting raids on these places. As such, many highly religious civilisations outlaw them.